


糖果接龍

by guantasanqiershiyi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Kissing, Parody, Polyamory
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guantasanqiershiyi/pseuds/guantasanqiershiyi
Summary: 這天柯尼意外得到了一顆糖果，然而他才剛放進嘴裡，莎夏就告訴他這顆糖果是一個魔咒，必須傳給下一個人才能解開附身咒語，不然晚上睡覺會⋯⋯
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi, Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	糖果接龍

**Author's Note:**

> ◎避雷針：搞笑、強吻、多向cp  
> ▲cp包含：柯莎、米莎、艾米、艾醬、醬敏、團敏、團兵、兵米、米妮、貝妮、萊貝、萊希、尤希  
> （莎=莎夏、米=米卡莎、醬=約翰、妮=亞妮）

柯尼：真的假的？會尿床嗎？！（驚恐）  
莎夏：我絕對不是想騙你的糖果哦！相信我，這是一顆「尿床糖果」，咒語很強的，趕快送我吧！  
柯尼：那怎麼行呢？這樣咒語會傳給妳啊！（擔心）  
莎夏：沒事的！送我就對了！（吻上）  
柯尼：？！（忘了反應、驚呆）  
莎夏：（含糖）好好吃，我好幸福！謝謝啦！（開心）  
柯尼：居然⋯⋯（臉紅）啊現在不是想這個的時候，詛咒變成莎夏的啦！（瞥見）米卡莎！快救救莎夏！（攔住）  
米卡莎：為什麼？（滿臉問號）  
柯尼：莎夏她吃了一顆有咒語的糖果，原本是我受害，可是她卻從我嘴裡搶走了！  
米卡莎：你們兩個接吻了？！（驚訝）  
柯尼：喂！這不是重點啦！（臉紅）米卡莎妳去哪啊？  
米卡莎：（對柯尼）交給我吧！（自言自語）所以這是接吻糖嗎？那我一定要給艾連吃！  
莎夏：雖然有點對不起柯尼，但能吃到糖果就好了！（滴口水、雙手捧臉）  
米卡莎：莎夏。（拍肩）  
莎夏：哦？（轉頭）米卡——唔⋯⋯！（被強吻）  
米卡莎：這顆糖我收下了。（含糖）  
莎夏：那是我的糖！（怒）  
米卡莎：今天晚上的馬鈴薯泥全都給妳。  
莎夏：蛤～（不情願）我不要！我只要那顆糖！  
米卡莎：麵包也給妳。  
莎夏：我好久沒吃糖了，就算馬鈴薯泥加麵包也抵不過那顆糖！  
米卡莎：⋯⋯好吧，我拿今天的全部的晚餐跟妳換糖果。  
莎夏：（思考）沒辦法了，那一定要喔⋯⋯（認真）  
米卡莎：一定。（轉身找艾連）艾連。  
艾連：幹嘛？  
米卡莎：艾連，我要借用你的嘴。（拉手、吻上）  
艾連：唔⋯⋯？！！！（掙扎、驚嚇）  
米卡莎：（放開）我從莎夏哪裡拿來的，你吃吃看。  
艾連：（含糖）白癡啊！妳幹嘛突然那個我啊？（臉紅、擦嘴）  
米卡莎：這是接吻糖。（冷靜）  
艾連：接吻糖？（傻眼）什麼跟什麼啊？  
米卡莎：要傳給下一個人才行，所以我立刻想到要給艾連你。  
艾連：是嗎⋯⋯？（失落？）原來是這樣啊，我知道了。（找人中）  
約翰：喂！你是小孩子嗎？都什麼時候了還吃糖果！（嘲笑）  
艾連：碰到你算我倒霉。（三條線）  
約翰：蛤？！（怒、指）我才覺得看到你一整天都會帶賽勒！  
艾連：噢是嗎？那我就讓你更賽一點！（抓頭髮、吻上）  
約翰：（含糖）唔⋯⋯靠！你變態嗎？！（臉紅、怒、抓衣領）  
艾連：（揮開）要不是米卡莎說必須傳下去，我才不想親一匹馬呢！  
約翰：你這混帳！剛剛也是這樣對待米卡莎的嗎？（暴怒、揮拳）  
艾連：明明是她自己親過來的！（躲）勸你快點傳給下個人吧，不然會有報應的！  
約翰：搞什麼鬼啊！完全聽不懂啦！  
阿爾敏：嗨！約翰，你在吃什麼啊？  
約翰：阿爾敏啊⋯⋯聽說這是一顆接吻糖，據說要不斷傳下去才行⋯⋯（害羞）  
阿爾敏：（驚訝）沒聽過這種糖耶，是布利斯商會研發的新產品嗎？  
約翰：我也不知道，不過阿爾敏，（雙手握肩）抱歉了！（吻上）  
阿爾敏：（含糖）⋯⋯你？！（驚呆、石化）  
約翰：請你快傳給下一個人吧！（偏頭）  
阿爾敏：我姑且當作這是一種糖果接龍的遊戲吧，（三條線）不過為了遏止這歪風，我得找個正經的人終結！（堅定）  
艾爾文：阿爾敏，你上次提出的女巨人誘捕方式，能不能再說得詳細一點？（走來）  
阿爾敏：呃可以⋯⋯不過想先請團長幫個忙。（緊張、臉紅）  
艾爾文：你的臉看起來好紅，哪裡不舒服嗎？（蹲）  
阿爾敏：團長，失禮了！（抓波洛領帶、吻上）  
艾爾文：（含糖、瞪）這什麼？！  
阿爾敏：（敬禮）報告團長！這是一種名為接吻糖的糖果，現在正在調查兵團廣為流傳，希望能請團長盡速處理！  
艾爾文：流傳是指要用接吻的方式玩糖果接龍嗎？  
阿爾敏：（敬禮）據推測應該是如此！  
艾爾文：我知道了，我先去處理這件事，誘捕詳情等等再問你。（離開、找里維）里維，有件事要你解決。  
里維：什麼？（斜視）  
艾爾文：我嘴裡有一顆接吻糖，必須要傳給下一個人，你過來承接。  
里維：你終於瘋了嗎？還是你的腦子裡本來就裝滿屎？（挑眉、抱胸）  
艾爾文：目前調查兵團正在玩一個叫糖果接龍的遊戲，但是終結不了，所以我想只能動用人類最強的你來摧毀這顆糖了。  
里維：所以你是在胡說八道什麼？（不耐煩）  
艾爾文：總之這是命令，過來。（招手）  
里維：（嘆氣）艾爾文，我就相信你的判斷吧。（走過去）  
艾爾文：很好。（抬下巴、彎腰、低頭、吻上）  
里維：唔⋯⋯（閉眼、抬頭、踮腳）  
艾爾文：解決接吻糖的事只能交給你了。（放開、堅定）  
里維：（含糖）就不能咬碎嗎？（不屑）  
艾爾文：（醒悟）我最近忙著應付王政府，還要研究女巨人的誘捕方法，實在沒腦力浪費在這種芝麻小事，反正你自己看著辦吧。（轉身就走）  
里維：切！（滿臉黑線）狡猾的禿子！吻得那麼深結果只是因為腦袋打結嗎？啊，他媽的甜死了⋯⋯（害羞？）  
米卡莎：那個小矮子（小聲）⋯⋯兵長，那顆糖是艾連給你的嗎？（眼神死）  
里維：（瞥）怎麼？妳也會想吃糖？  
米卡莎：還我！那是我的！（怒、壓抑）  
里維：求之不得！要不是艾爾文的命令，我才懶得理這種麻煩事，就讓妳跟那巨人小鬼好好玩玩吧。  
米卡莎：⋯⋯（瞪、低頭、咬上）  
里維：⋯⋯（白眼、抬頭、啃上）  
米卡莎：（含糖）哼！（轉身就走）  
里維：（碎了一口）切！（離開）  
米卡莎：那個小矮子吃過的糖不能再給艾連了，給誰好呢？（找人中）  
亞妮：⋯⋯（經過）  
米卡莎：亞妮，對於這個不情之請，我先向妳道歉，請妳收下這顆糖果。（攔住）  
亞妮：什麼糖果？（一頭霧水）  
米卡莎：這是一顆接吻糖，要像接龍一樣不斷傳給下一個人，妳能接下嗎？  
亞妮：怎麼不去問艾連或阿爾敏？  
米卡莎：這⋯⋯基於某種原因我不想給艾連，而且這附近我只看到妳一人。  
亞妮：也不是不行，糖果在哪？  
米卡莎：謝謝，在這裡。（湊近、吻上）  
亞妮：（含糖）在妳嘴裡？！（傻眼）  
米卡莎：糖果就交給妳了，除了艾連，妳要傳給誰都可以，我先走了。（離開）  
亞妮：（無言）⋯⋯該傳給誰好？貝爾托特或萊納？也就他們倆跟我有點交情了。（沉思）  
貝爾托特：（揮手）亞妮，妳在這裡啊！（走過來）憲兵團的人要找妳。  
亞妮：貝爾托特，你來得正好，可以稍微蹲下嗎？  
貝爾托特：怎麼了⋯⋯？（蹲）  
亞妮：等等跟你解釋。（捧臉、吻上）  
貝爾托特：（含糖）⋯⋯亞、亞、亞妮？！怎麼突然⋯⋯？（臉紅、驚嚇）  
亞妮：這叫接吻糖，你得快點傳給下個人才行。  
貝爾托特：這是在⋯⋯玩什麼遊戲嗎？（害羞、低頭）  
亞妮：接龍之類的吧？我也不清楚，我現在要去憲兵團，先走了。（轉身就走）  
貝爾托特：啊，等等⋯⋯（緊張、對亞妮背影）所以她第一個想到的是我嗎？（開心）這種事，我果然還是找萊納吧。（找萊納）萊納，能佔用你一點時間嗎？  
萊納：是貝爾托特啊，怎麼了嗎？  
貝爾托特：⋯⋯這顆糖。（張嘴、指）  
萊納：糖在啊。  
貝爾托特：嗯，就送給你了。（靠近、吻上）  
萊納：（含糖）送我糖是很好啦，但你吃過的就可以不用了。（皺眉）  
貝爾托特：你誤會了⋯⋯這是接吻糖，要像我這樣一個接著一個傳下去。  
萊納：所以我要找個人跟他接吻？（滿臉黑線）  
貝爾托特：呃，差不多是這個意思⋯⋯  
萊納：真看不出來，你竟然會玩這種遊戲呢！（無奈、苦笑）  
貝爾托特：嗯這是亞妮給我的。（臉紅）  
萊納：？！（震驚）好吧，那就情有可原了，所以你們接吻了？（懷疑）  
貝爾托特：對⋯⋯她主動的。（淺笑）  
萊納：那我可不能輸給你！（抱胸、堅定）我要去找克莉絲塔了！（轉身找克莉絲塔）我有顆糖果想請妳吃。（笑）  
克莉絲塔：糖果？（疑惑）可以嗎？  
萊納：當然可以！妳閉上眼睛我拿給妳！  
克莉絲塔：是驚喜嗎？（閉眼、期待）  
萊納：好可愛！（臉紅）嫁給我吧！（抱住、吻上）  
克莉絲塔：（含糖）萊納？！（驚恐、掙扎）  
尤米爾：你找死啊！（暴衝、搧耳光）竟敢對克莉絲塔做這麼可怕的事！（怒）  
萊納：好痛！（捂臉）嘛，不過一巴掌換一個克莉絲塔的吻也值得了。（對尤米爾）這是接吻糖，要像玩接龍一樣不斷傳下去，我才沒有對克莉絲塔做什麼可怕的事呢！大家都這樣的！  
尤米爾：蛤？（暴怒）你用嘴餵她吃糖就是色狼行為！是不會找其他人嗎？  
克莉絲塔：沒、沒那麼嚴重的。（拉住）既然尤米爾想要吃，我給妳就好了。（吻上）  
尤米爾：（含糖渣、抱住）嘖！糖都被萊納吃光了！下次可別趁我去上個廁所就被拐了，自己當心點！（擔心）  
萊納：我沒有拐她⋯⋯（皺眉）  
克莉絲塔：好，我會記住的。（淺笑）尤米爾別生氣了！  
尤米爾：走吧（勾肩），我們一起去刷牙，不然會被某個色狼的口臭傳染的。（瞪）  
克莉絲塔：嗯！（一起離開）  
萊納：應該說會蛀牙吧？（怒）不過只要能親吻克莉絲塔就什麼都值了！（點頭）

#全文完#

—————

後記：  
正劇看得心好累，需要甜滋滋的糖果


End file.
